Her new life in Roswell
by Katy
Summary: Jessica moves to Roswell for a new job and meets Max Evans.....This first chapter is very basic.


Disclaimer:  
I do not own the WBs Show Roswell, nor do I own the characters, MAX, ISABELL, MICHAEL, LIZ, MARIA, TESS, OR ALEX. In case there is such a place-I don't own The Golf Club of Roswell either. I DO however own Beth, Jessica, and Brian. Keep in mind this is strictly fiction. However if there are other beings out there-I hope they look as good as Max does! Please review this is my first fiction!  
  
I sat by the window on the plane, looking out into the vast darkness. I was thinking about the life I was leaving behind in Michigan. A broken relationship with my boy friend (not going to miss), a horrible job (glad to leave), and lastly my family that I held so dearly to my heart (going to miss). But I had to leave; everywhere I went in my hometown reminded me of the past 7 years I had spent with Brian. He was my high school sweetheart and we had planned on getting married. In fact we are engaged. That is we were engaged until I found him in bed with another woman. I had gotten home from a golf tournament early and I decided to surprise him and cook him dinner before he got home from work. I parked in front of his apartment, not noticing his car parked down the street. I can remember it as if it happened five minutes ago, I grabbed the bag of groceries from my trunk and walked up to his door, putting the key in the lock. I opened the door slowly as I pulled the key out. I walked into the kitchen and sat the bag down. Deciding to go to the bathroom before I started cooking his favorite, Spaghetti casserole. After kicking off my shoes I walked down the hallway, I pushed open the already open bedroom door, and started towards the bathroom. But stopped when I realized there was a naked girl lying in his bed. I stood still, I couldn't move I tried, I really tried, but my feet were glued to the floor. As I looked around the room I noticed the girl pulling the covers over her body, as she spoke, "Hun, there's some girl in here." My head slowly turned towards the bathroom as I saw in horror as Brian walked out in his boxers. I stood still and watched as his all color drained from his face. I tried to speak, but like my feet my lips were glued together. I felt one tear fall down my face, as he stuttered, "J-J-Jessica, oh my GOD its not what it looks like" He ran to my side, as more tears began to fall. I just stood there staring at him in disbelief. As he reached for my hand, I pulled it away and hauled off and slapped him. As I watched him recoil, I quickly went for my ring and pulled the 1-karat diamond engagement ring off my finger. Looking at the ring and then at him, he began to speak, "I am so sorry, it just, it just happened, it didn't mean anything I swear it will never happen again, I love you Jessi." When I heard him utters those monumentally important words, I just threw the ring at him, and I said "If you ever find yourself in love again, try not to screw it up you cheating creep." I turned and ran out of his apartment, leaving my keys and purse on his kitchen counter.   
I ran all the way to my apartment, just four blocks away. Luckily my roommate and best friend was home, so she let me in. "Beth, its over, I just found Brian with another girl" Noticing her confusion, I sat down, to tell her the story while still sobbing. That was only six days ago. Brian had tried to contact me several times, but Beth had told him where to go (HELL). He went so far as to send me flowers, a couple dozen; he even came to the door with roses, to return my purse and keys. I grabbed the purse and keys from him, and pretended to invite him in, only to slam the door in his face when he started to move towards the door. Now, I was on a plane with my best friend, on our way to a new life in Roswell, New Mexico.   
A little under a month ago, I had been offered a job as head golf professional at The Golf Club of Roswell. I had declined, stating that it was a bad time for me, considering I was about to be married to a lawyer who already had set up a firm in our hometown. They had understood and said to call back if I changed my mind. And as soon as I realized that Brian was not to be, I called the club and asked if the offer still stood. It did, and I was to start immediately. My first official job as head pro was to hire a director of food and beverage, hence the reason Beth was accompanying me to New Mexico.   
As I sat looking out the window, I realized that I had known for a long time that Brian and I weren't meant to be, I had loved him, but never really felt in love with him. I know it seems silly to accept a marriage proposal to someone you weren't in love with, but he was all that I had ever known. I had been dating him since I was a young teenager, and I guess I was just too young to be able to tell the difference. I started to drift off to sleep, when the pilot's voice came over the intercom, "We will be landing at Roswell International Airport in 15 minutes, please bring your seats into the upright position and put you tray tables back against the seat in front of you. We ask that you terminate using all electrical devices at this time...." I shifted in my seat as I realized I was so close to starting a new life, something I had never been able to do. Dating the same guy since sophomore year in high school, attending the same college in our hometown, I never had the chance to live any differently. I was excited, yet very scared. I was so thankful that Beth had felt the need for a change too.   
As the plane touched ground, Beth jolted awake; I laughed, as she looked around the plane confused, she must have forgotten where she was. Her eyes focused on me, and she gave me a nasty look as I continued to giggle to myself. We stepped off the plane and quickly hurried to get a rental car. All my stuff was being shipped here within a week or so. One of the perks of this job, was a Professional's house. I was allowed to live in the house on the properties as long as I was head professional, at no cost. I got the directions out of my purse, handing them to my navigator, Beth. We were supposed to meet the assistant golf professional at the house.   
Within 40 minutes we were standing on the doorway to an incredibly large house. I rang the doorbell, and a nice looking man answered the door. "Hi, You must be Jessica and Beth. I'm Max Evens, and Welcome to your new home!"  



End file.
